A Wolf's Love
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: 5th chap updated. Cagalli Yula Athha saw an emeraldgreen eyed wolf when she was very young. Years passed her mind still thinks of that wolf. Will she ever find it again? AC with KL, YSH, SS and more.
1. Pack One: The Wolf With Emerald Eyes

**A Wolf's Love**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Hello again! I know I'm suppose to update the next chapter of Shoujo Manga but then I have a majority writer's block plus I couldn't resist making new one. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Summary:** Cagalli Yula Athha has the ability to understand and attracts wolves. She once saw an emerald-green eyed wolf when she was very young. Years passed her mind still thinks of that wolf. Will she ever find it again? AC with KL, YSH, SS and more.

**Pack One **

_**The Wolf With Emerald Eyes**_

"Cagalli! Cagalli! Mou where the heck did my sis went this time?" complained a young man with brunette hair.

The young man in an age of seventeen with brunette hair and deep purple eyes, called Kira Yamato was in the middle of the huge forest searching for his sister. Kira has been sweating a lot and has been in the place for over an hour yet he didn't give up. Then again he was not alone as he has a girl who was the same age as him with long pink hair next to him was called Lacus Clyne.

"Kira you shouldn't work yourself. Cagalli can take care of herself." Lacus told him with kind voice.

"That what concern me most, Lacus. What if she fell down from a cliff or caught by grizzly bears?" replied the brunette haired lad. "Oh God! What I'm gonna tell them?"

"**KIRA STOP WORRYING!"** exclaimed the long pink haired goddess.

Too late Kira began panicking and shouting at the same time still worrying of the consequences of his sister when he's not there to protect her. As for Lacus she was trying her best to calm him down although the brunette haired lad wasn't listening to her as he keep on wailing like a dog.

Away from the two searchers somewhere within the forest, a young seventeen-year-old girl with short blonde hair and pair d of golden orbs was walking in the deep place. Small tame living creatures were following with this girl. She was called Cagalli Yula Athha an extreme adventurer and loves to seek wild creatures. She stopped and drank water from her jug.

"Man… I'm bushed out again. Looks like I've traveled far this time." She thought.

Cagalli looks around her surrounding searching for some animals although none appear for her. She sighs in depress and cries silent. As she looks up she saw a white wolf was standing few inches away from her.

"It's that wolf! It got to be it!" Cagalli exclaimed excitedly but when it comes closer to her she became sad when she looks at the wolf's eye. "No… the wolf's eyes are different."

"Hey there I've brought your favorite snack again." She told the white wolf. "Sorry if it's small. That's all I could get."

The white wolf looked at the blonde haired girl curiously then places its paw to her knees as it was trying to tell her that it doesn't mind. Cagalli smiles to it and out a roll of plastic from her bag and unwraps revealing a dead body chicken. The wolf sniffs at it then uses its jaws to receive and eats it. The blonde haired girl just watch at the wild creature then she takes out a sketchbook and draws it.

"It's been seven years I still haven't see it. I wonder if that wolf could recognizes me?" Cagalli thought sadly.

"…lli… Cagalli!" Kira's voice shouted. "We've finally found you!"

The blonde haired startle when she heard Kira's voice and her face turns pale as white as a clean sheet of paper. She turned to the direction where the voice came from then she saw Kira and Lacus were coming to her direction. Cagalli sees the brunette haired lad was sparkling excited to see her although for the blonde haired girl she doesn't look happy instead she looks so terrified. As the two were nearing her, Kira's expression suddenly changed into scary one.

"**CAGALLI YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW WORY SICK I WAS FOR YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT!"** Kira shouted at her,

"**KKYYAAHH!** You're scaring me!" Cagalli screamed scaredly.

"Kira stop it this instantly you're scaring your twin sister." Lacus pleaded.

Okay this is probably weird as people say. Normally twins should be together since birth but to Kira and Cagalli's cases are different. Not just they were switch from birth or anything. You see Kira and Cagalli's real parents died from a tragic plane accident when they were on their way to USA for a research job when they were little. Since they have no other relatives to care for them, they were sent to the orphanage until Uzumi Nara Athha adopted Cagalli while Kira was in the Yamatos. They were separated for long time still they haven't forget each other as they always get in touch until they met again when they were thirteen at the time when Cagalli's adoptive father opened his nature research in ORB.

Uzumi Nara Athha is the head of ORB town and he owns two companies one is the Astray CO in the city and the other one is a nature house in the mountains with huge forest, the place where Cagalli and Kira were living right now also Lacus, who turns out her parents was a friend of Cagalli's adoptive father. He loves the nature and has been studying the wild creatures' behaviors and habitats that's how the tomboy got it from him.

"No way Kira! I'm not going back until I says so!" shouted the blonde haired girl. "Beside you're not the boss of me."

"Still going out alone is much dangerous that's why a group is better." Kira explained to his twin sister. "I don't want my sister to die so please."

"Geh! Fine! Have it your way but don't try mess with me!" she hissed at him as she walks way.

Lacus watched at the blonde haired girl's expression noticing that Cagalli was really determined on finding **_'it'_**. Although what she didn't understand what important for her on finding it also it may be impossible to find a small thing in this huge forest.

"Kira what was Cagalli looking for again?" Lacus asked him curiously.

"Well… this has been an issue due for her walking alone in this forest. She was looking for a wolf." He replied.

"A wolf but there is a lot of wolves around here yet she even made friends with them too." She pointed out.

Kira sighs softly at his female friend as she blinks her eyes innocently. True that there are many wolves were lurking in any mountainous forests that you could find. Also wolves are considered the most vicious and cold animal that could eat any living thing like cute bunnies although in Uzumi's place all wild dogs were attached and friend to his twin sister. Cagalli has been brave to these wolves and been considered as a friends not just that she could also understands their feelings. It surprise to everyone even to Uzumi seeing his daughter befriend to them of course Lacus knew too since she was living with them.

"Wanna hear the story, Lacus? I bet you'll find it interesting." He said.

**-Kira's story**

_Uzumi was camping out with few men in the forest. He has a notebook as he writes down to his observations of the animals' behaviors. Of course behind him was little Cagalli in age of ten playing a white and black rabbit. The little blonde haired girl continues playing it until it hops away._

"_Daddy Cagalli wanna to hop with da bunny." Little Cagalli pleaded her father._

"_Sure thing, just be careful, alright." Uzumi told her while he was still observing the animal._

_Little Cagalli flash out a cute smile while looking at her father, then she started to walk away from Uzumi excitedly as she follows the cute rabbit. The cute creature continues to hop away the young blonde haired girl yet she still tries to follow it. The young girl stubbornly wish the rabbit could stop although it didn't stay put. Just as she took one step forward suddenly she lost her balance she extends her hand to reach out something to garb although her hand was short and she was unable to reach it._

"_Noooo! Daaadddyyy hheeeelllppp mmmeeee!" screamed the young blonde haired girl with tears in her eyes._

_Away from the little blonde haired girl, Uzumi heard his daughter's cries, which shocks and fear him most. He stopped his observations as he threw his book away and ran fast while he was following his daughter's scream. By the time he arrives the place where Cagalli was last stood there. He searches Cagalli hoping that nothing bad happens to her then he spotted a shoe that belongs to his adoptive daughter. He looks around and saw the deep cliff._

"_Oh God please don't take Cagalli away. She's too young to die." Uzumi wished. "Hang on my daughter I'll find you."_

_The little blonde haired girl lies within the soft yet wet ground, she was still alive for some lucky reason. Cagalli could still breathing but she was unconscious after for the great fall from the cliff. She was having a worst nightmare as she saw herself falling into a never-ending darkness. She tried to call out for help or her father but her voice seems to block off._

_Later on, Cagalli finally wakes up and found herself lying on a wet and cold ground. She tries to get up then she yelped in pain. The pain comes from her knee, it has deep wound probably she got it from a nig blow when she fell down. She wanted to cry loud but she saw a wild creature was approaching her. A wolf… a young adult wolf heads it way to her, which scares Cagalli as she was afraid it may attack her. She shuts her eyes tightly not wanting to see what happen although nothing happens as she felt something wet from her wounded knee. She opens her eyes and saw the wolf was licking her wound._

"_Mister wolf… why ya halp Cagalli?" asked the little girl._

_The mysterious wolf didn't reply to the young blonde haired girl's question but it continues to lick her wound then it ran away. Little Cagalli felt sad seeing the wild dog away minutes alter it came back carrying a large leaf on its jaws then places it over her wound. It looked at the little girl then it places its paw over the leaf. Cagalli looks at the wolf's eyes. Emerald-green eyes were caught to her attention of the wild dogs yet she has never seen anything like that. But all she remember seeing wolves with yellow or blue eyes. She finds it hard to believe seeing the kind of color yet it wasn't a dream. The young blonde haired girl tries to pat the emerald-green eyed wolf's head until..._

**"**_**CAGALLI! PLEASE ANSWER MY CALL!"** Uzumi's voice called her. **"CAGALLI! CAGALLI!"**_

"_It's father! He came for Cagalli! Father Cagalli is here!" young Cagalli return his call._

_After young Cagalli replied to her father's call, Uzumi soon arrives and saw his daughter sitting on the ground with a large leaf over her knee. Then he hugged her tightly as he thought he had lost her. Young Cagalli turn her attention back to her wolf savior but to her disappointment, the emerald-green eyed wolf disappeared from her sight. But to her heart she felt that this is not the last time she'll be seeing it._

**-End of Kira's Story**

"That's why she was totally obsessed to the emerald-green eyed wolf." Kira ended his story. "Although there is no such thing that kind of eyes color. I mean it sounds ridiculous."

"It may sounds weird for you since you haven't seen it yourself yet." Lacus pointed out. "But if Cagalli really saw it then it's not an illusion."

"That sounds harsh." He said.

"Anyway we should be following Cagalli or we'll lose sight of her again." She reminded him.

Kira jolted due to the pink haired goddess's reminder as he turns around to see his twin sister although she was already gone. The brunette haired lad was about to wail again for such an idiot, Lacus tries her best to calm him down the usual way. While the two were trying to find Cagalli again, the blonde haired girl continues on searching for her wolf savior. Cagalli imitate the wolf's howling on calling its comrade. She waited for it to arrive but nothing came out.

"I know that wolf is here somewhere in this forest. I'm not going to give up so easily!" exclaimed the blonde haired girl.

Cagalli continue walking her way further to her search, she suddenly stopped as she felt danger presence was lurking somewhere within her surrounding, she stood from her spot unwilling to move until a huge grizzly bear appears in front of her. Its paw aims for the blonde haired girl's direction to attack luckily she evades the wild creature's attack just in time. But then again another grizzly bear came out behind her it was too late for her to evade.

The wolf befriended shuts her eyes ready to face her death then he heard a wolf's howl coming from her left direction. She opens her golden orbs and saw a wolf attacked the grizzly bears with its strong fangs and claws. The fierce fight between wild creatures continues until the wolf won causing the two bears ran away. Cagalli stares at her wolf savior then she felt a strange feeling towards that wild dog. She felt the thing when the emerald-green eyed wolf saved her eight years ago. The wolf turn its gaze to her, to her surprise the wolf's eyes were emerald-green. They are the same ones she saw.

"It's you again… My savior eight years ago and today…" Cagalli muttered. "I've been looking for you to say thanks for saving me."

As Cagalli was saying her thanks to her one and only wolf savior, the emerald green eyed wolf just stares at her as it was observing to the blonde haired girl's appearance. Then its ears perked up as it heard some footsteps were coming to this direction. With it, the wolf started to run from the opposite direction but before it leaves it took another glance at Cagalli then it ran fast. After the mysterious emerald-green eyed wolf left, Kira and Lacus appeared again to the wolf lover girl. The brunette haired lad starts to lecture his twin sister although she wasn't listening as she was busily looking at the spot whee the wolf disappeared.

_"Why did you left again?"_ she wondered.

In the deep wood, the mysterious wolf continues running fast. It even pasts by the group of rabbits and other wolves but it doesn't give any attention. Until when it reaches at the top cliff, the wild dog looks around of its surrounding then Cagalli's image appears in its mind unexpectedly. Then it howls loudly.

This is probably the beginning of the wolf's existence.

**Pack One End**

**Kairi:** So what do you think of this one? I was inspired to **_IGYU's_****_ Hope_** and my fave anime _**Wolf's Rain**_ plus I made some sketches of wolves years ago. Wolves are considered my most favorite wild animals in my whole life. Then when I read IGYU's story I started to sketch Athrun with some wolf appearance. It was really fun making one then an idea struck my head when I was still in the middle of my first AsuCag fic. Of course I won't make the same plot to hers...

Once more I make little Cagalli with misspelling. I just love it and it makes her cute. Anyway don't forget to review.


	2. Pack Two: The Human and Wolf

**A Wolf's Love**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Ehe looks like I've noticed it for the first time why this and my first one were similar to each other. First I wrote **_Shoujo Manga_** for my love for reading manga and now this time this story is my love for wolves and nature. Maybe those are the reasons why I really love writing and combine to the things I loved most into AxC fic. Now I'm working my drawing of this... Please read!

**Pack Two**

_**The Human And Wolf**_

Cagalli and Lacus were enjoying the hot spring outdoors as the pink haired goddess sang her composed song 'Fields of Hope'. The blonde haired girl was busily thinking of her mysterious emerald green-eyed wolf she had seen. She was completely mesmerized of the wild dog's gaze when she saw it for the second time. Even she finally found it her hearts seems to tell her she wants to see it more.

"You're spacing out again, Cagalli." Lacus called her. "You've been like that for three days."

"Sorry Lacus I guess I was probably…" said the blonde haired girl.

"I know it's the emerald green-eyed wolf right?" she guessed. "You always talked about that wolf."

"Was it that much?" she asked her.

The pink haired goddess nodded her head. "I think you are so fond to this animal since it was rare seeing it." She said.

"Say whatever you like I think it's very special." Cagalli snorted.

Lacus just giggled at her friend's words then she splashes some water to Cagalli's face. The wolf lover girl saw that and splashes her back like a child. In the cabin, Kira was reading a book that he had borrowed from his adoptive father. He was absorbed reading it as he could not stop looking at the lines then he looked at the clock.

"I wonder where Uzumi went this time?" Kira wondered. "He usually comes here at eight."

"Kira do you know where Father went?" Cagalli asked her twin as she comes out from the hot spring outdoor wearing plain shirt and shorts with Lacus standing next to her wearing a dress.

"Dunno… maybe Mana knows." He replied.

Their nanny, Mana, arrives the scene. "I'm sorry if I remember just now. Uzumi-sama told me he will be away for a week to study a new species with few men. So you kids will be alone." She informed them,

"Oh no wonder why Uncle Uzumi packed so much clothes and woke up so early." Said Lacus. "You think it's okay to party?"

"That'd be cool but Milly has been gone for a week she'll come back tom. Shiho and Heine are still in their relatives. The Hawke sisters are camping from other mountains. Dearka is with Milly obviously. Lastly the Asukas I dunno where they went." Explained the blonde haired girl. "Maybe some other time."

"Aww… too bad." Sighed the pink haired goddess sadly then her mood changes into excited. "Who wants to watch movie with me!"

"**I DO!"** exclaimed the wolf lover girl excitedly. "Kira why don't you join us?"

"… Okay." Smiled Kira.

Cagalli and Lacus cheered excitedly like little children. Kira sighs softly while he watches the two girls as they jumps up and down over and over again. Then he let out a small smile seeing them all smiling. Away from their house, in the forest a young man was standing at the near edge of the cliff watching at the view a white wolf stands behind the mysterious young man but it didn't attacks him.

"Do you have to follow me everywhere? I'm sick and tired being watched after these whole years!" yelled the young man.

The wolf growls at him.

"I don't care what that man thinks I want out of the pack." He continues.

After the wolf growls it suddenly soften.

"Can you keep it quiet that you meet me? I just want this out of the habit." He told it with a sad tone. "I want some changes."

It continues staring at him yet the mysterious young man smirks.

"Not really but I guess you're right." He agreed. "Good bye my friend."

The mysterious young man didn't looks back to the wolf as it continues to watch at the view. Few minutes later he jumps off the cliff but the wolf didn't stop him as it only watches him go. A full moon appears behind the clouds, the wild dog didn't move from its spot until it held its head up and howls loudly as if someone dies. Below the highest cliff, the emerald-green eyed wolf raise its head to the cliff as it heard the other wolf's howls then it ran fast as could.

* * *

Morning rises in the sky the birds were chirping happily as the mother bird appears carrying an early worm on its beak and feeds it to her hungry baby birds. Kira is the first one waking up, he jumps out of his bed and change his nightclothes to his orangey long sleeve shirt and pair of blue jeans. He heads out to the kitchen to make something to eat yet he saw Lacus placing hearty breakfast on the table with Mana's help. 

"Morning Kira-sama is a good time you wake up. Try eat some of Lacus's new cooking. They're really good." Mana told him.

The brunette haired lad smiles as he took a seat and eats some of the pink haired goddess' cooking. "Wow! This is really good, Lacus. You're a good cook." He commented then he saw his twin sister from the doorway. "Hey Cags come and try some of Lacus's cooking they're really tasty."

Cagalli slumps down in her seat lazily and places her head on the table. "I'm so darn… tired… really… really… tired." She wailed.

"That's because you stayed up late watching that darn scary movie." Lectured the nanny. "Now eat up, Cagalli."

The wolf lover girl slowly nods her head and eats up her breakfast, Lacus simply smiles at the twins and Mana then she joins in as she sat across Kira, which made him much happy seeing her. The nanny just leaves the room and heads to the kitchen to clean up the messes. Cagalli took big ones at the same until she finishes all and heads back to her room and took out her sketchbook from her study desk. She turns every pages looking at her drawings, everything were fill with wolves with different activities. Some were sketches either they're color in watercolor or color pencils. She loves looking at it until she saw her sketch of the emerald-green eyed wolf. Cagalli could not help herself but sighs as she looks at it.

"I wish I could see you again." Wished the wolf lover girl.

Cagalli turn her attention to the windows as a bird rest on its sill while she was in a deep thinking of the emerald green-eyed wolf. In the deep forest, a wolf was running real fast behind it was a bear chasing after the wild dog. The grizzly bear was the same creature that attacked Cagalli from other days. It was probably wants to avenge the wild dog after the fierce fight. The bear gave a strike to its enemy aiming to its leg, which it got hit. The emerald-green eyed wolf winced but it attacks back brutally then it ran faster than before.

The mysterious emerald-green eyed wolf continues to run faster even though it was bleeding badly. The wild creature just ignored its wound until the pain starts to throb in causing it to stop running. A young man collapse on his knees and he was panting breathlessly. He winces painfully of the wound but he tries not to bother it as he gets his feet up.

"I can't let him know I escape." He whispers. "Wait maybe I could meet that person but where can I find? Aaarrgghhh! Stupid pain."

* * *

Back in the cabin, Lacus sweeps the ground while she sings beautifully. While doing it, the birds were flying and land in a nearby spot to the pink haired goddess them more of it was coming until Lacus notices them. She felt happy as she continues to sing enjoying their company. Kira stands there watching and listening to his friend's song with Mana who was standing next to him. 

"Her voice is like an Angel isn't it, Kira-sama?" Mana commented.

"Ah. But I think Goddess is more appropriate than Angel." Kira added.

The nanny nodded in agreement as she caught him staring at Lacus admiringly. "I could tell you like that girl." She teased him.

Kira suddenly fell down but his butt didn't land on the ground as he got to hold on something. Mana giggled softly seeing the brunette haired lad's reaction and his crimson face. Then he excuses himself on going back to the cabin to do his other chores as he dashes out really fast.

"Kira-sama is such an innocent boy." She giggled.

"**MANA! CAGALLI IS GONE!"** Kira screamed.

"Oh… Cagalli-sama went to the forest again… didn't she tell you last night?" she informed him then Kira started to shout. "I guess that's a no."

In the forest once more, Cagalli was journeying alone again bringing with her backpack that contains her sketchpad, snacks for herself and the wolf if she ever finds it and a jug of water. A huge smile was pasting in her lips as she keeps on walking her way straight. The wolf lover girl eagerly keeps on walking hours and hours until she gets tired. She stops at one place under a very old tree then she took out few snacks and a drink of water.

"Sighs… I wonder where is that special wolf?" Cagalli thought. "I have to get back before lunch time who knows what Kira will react."

Cagalli sighs sadly as she took another bite of her snack then she took out her sketchpad again and began to draw a landscape. While she was drawing her mind still thinks about her emerald-green eyed wolf causing her to stop in the middle of her sketch. Later on she saw a black crow landed on a nearby tree, the blonde haired girl just watches the bird until it flew away.

"That crow… I heard it has a connection to the wolf whenever it's nearby." Cagalli whispered. "I wonder…"

The blonde haired girl continues to stare at the spot where the black crow was landed and where it flew away. She felt an urging feeling to follow the flying creature as soon before she could not see it again. Cagalli quickly packs away her stuffs back to her bad then she follows the bird behind. The black bird continues to fly as the wolf lover girl also follows it not for long until she lost it. She was about to complain until she fell off again luckily she gets to grab on the strong branch

"Phew… that was a real close one… I should be real careful." She reminded herself. "Hm? Something down there."

The wolf lover girl caught a glimpse from below. Something or someone was lying there unconsciously. It wasn't moving from its spot a minute later Cagalli saw a nearby tree was there as she took the opportunity to jump across. Cagalli climbs her way down until she reaches into the ground. The blonde haired girl was stunned, as she could not believe what she's seeing it to her eyes. A young man who seems to be in her age with dark navy blue haired was bleeding deeply on his leg and he was also throbbing in pain.

"Oh gosh… what should I do now?" she panicked. "Carrying him back to the cabin? That's the main problem!"

* * *

The young man wakes up and found himself in the darkest place. He does not show any emotions not even fear to the scariest place. He stays emotionless staring at the eternal darkness as if he does not care whether he stays in there. Later on the scenery changes into a beautiful field of flowers. He immediately recognizes the place then he saw a woman was standing far away. 

"You are…" he whispered.

The mysterious woman starts to fade away then his visions starts to blur and passes out again. Minutes later, the young man finally regain his consciousness and fins himself lying on a soft bed in some clean room. He stirs up to sit up but then he groan in pain. Then he heard the door creaking a sound, he looks up and saw Cagalli.

"You're finally awake I thought you're a goner." Cagalli told him.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" questioned the young man. "And who are you?"

"You're in my family's cabin right now only myself, my brother, my friend and nanny are the only ones living here. I took you in when you were unconscious bleeding at the forest." Explained the blonde haired girl. "My name's Cagalli Yula Athha. What's yours?"

"My name— Athrun Zala." Answered the young man named Athrun. "Thank you for saving me."

Cagalli smiles at him sweetly then she starts to check his wounds while she was doing it she notices Athrun's emerald-green eyes. She blinks her eyes as she thought her vision was playing her but she was wrong. The navy blue haired lad has the same eyes color to her wolf savior. Knowing that she was mesmerizing she mentally snaps herself and continue looking at his wounds until Kira and Lacus enters the room.

"I've brought some clean clothes like you said Cagalli. Oh you're finally awake man." Kira grinned childishly at the stranger. "You're really lucky my sister found you before you die."

"Now Kira…" Lacus warns him.

"This guy is my twin brother Kira Yamato and this girl is my friend Lacus Clyne. Lacus Kira this is Athrun Zala." Cagalli introduced them.

The handsome lad blinks his eyes while looking at both Cagalli and Kira. "You two are twins but you—" Athrun choked surprisingly then the wolf tamer girl's twin brother interrupts him.

"Yeah we have different surnames but our biological parents died from plane accident so we're adopted in different families." Kira explained calmly to the confused navy blue haired lad.

"Since you're still healing it's best for you to stay until your wounds get better," suggested the pink haired goddess.

"Errmm… yeah and thanks you Clyne, Yamato and Athha." He thanked them.

The blonde haired girl laughs slightly as she pats Athrun's unwounded shoulder. "You don't have to be so formal you can call us our first name, Athrun." She told him.

Athrun looks up to Cagalli's eyes and nods slightly. The blonde haired girl smiles at him beautifully then she exits of the room. Kira and Lacus took off while leaving some clean clothes on the chair. The handsome stranger was captivated when he first saw Cagalli's golden orbs not only her eyes but also her blonde hair.

_"This is the first time someone shows its kindness to me."_ Athrun thought. _"Can this be the beginning of my journey with humans?"_

**Pack Two End**

**Kairi:** Again I really enjoyed writing this newly fic and **_Shoujo Manga_** at the same time.

I want to thank to my faithful reviewers who reviewed from my first chap:

**azncandyangel, cagalli20, Life.Love.Hate.Death., Kageharu Kaco, thousandbirds, daisukiasu'n'caga, Hikaru Loves Lantis, XiAoZRayZz, and iamalittleteapot.**

Thanks. I hope to see you again.


	3. Pack Three: Athrun, HumanWolf

**A Wolf's Love**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Yahoo!! Hello everyone I'm back alive and kicking. Man it's been awhile since I last updated this chapter. I kindda worried how I write on this chapter still had lots of fun with my family without them I might not find some inspiration in this chapter. Also this reminds me from **_Wolf's Rain_** another of my fave anime. Well that's enough for my little chitchat here this chapter.

**Pack Three**

_**Athrun, Human-Wolf**_

In a late night, every animal were sleeping peacefully in their slumber everyone except for the pack of wolves. They were all gathering up as if it was really important for them to attend. One wolf stands on the rock as that was their leader the alpha wolf. The alpha wolf looks around to its surrounding checking every wolf are there but then it notices something is missing. It turns its head to another one who appears the peacekeeper then it growls at its comrade angrily demanding where the other one was. The peacekeeper wolf only cower its ears and sat down begging for its forgiveness. The leader of the pack gave a warning sign to its comrade than it glares at the half moon.

* * *

The next morning, Athrun wakes up from his nice slumber. While he waits his ears seem to be picking up the sound that was coming behind the window. He unlock and opens it slowly revealing the bright light, which hurts his eyes then he sees Cagalli is surrounding by few white and black wolves. This stuns and amazes him seeing a girl like her would be friendly to the wild wolves, and then Kira enters his room carrying food. 

"Surprise to seem sister, isn't it?" Kira guessed as he places the food to a nearby table next to Athrun's bed. "Everyone was surprised how Cagalli enable to friend with these wild creatures. Here's your breakfast."

"Yes and thanks for bringing it." Thanked the navy blue haired lad as he took bite of his breakfast.

The brunette haired lad took a seat and watches Athrun's strange movements as he eats his food with hands instead of spoon and fork. "You're really a strange guy, Athrun. There's a spoon and fork but you didn't bother using it." He pointed out.

"Oh… sorry… it's just that… erm… I've been wondering around the forest for long and I… can't remember the last time I use it." Athrun replied while looking embarrassed.

Kira continues observing Athrun's behaviors as he finds him unusual and suspicious that he had ever seen. He was about to ask some questions for the navy blue haired lad but then Cagalli interrupts them while she carries a cute little wolf in her arms. Oh boy she wants someone to apt the little pup, Kira thought. He turns his attention back to Athrun expecting he would be afraid of wolf but his predictions was wrong as he could see the handsome stranger pats its head then the wolf licks his hand. It amazes him to see anyone could have any guts to part a wild dog.

"Is there something wrong, Kira?" Cagalli asked her brother curiously.

"Hm? Nothing, Sis. I'll be leaving and head to town. Can you stay here with Athrun?" Kira told his twin sister

"Sure thing bro." chirped the blonde haired girl happily. "Also buy me some butter croissant too!"

The brunette haired lad just smiles at his twin sister then he exits the room. As he took few steps away from the room his face turn frown and curious. He thinks of Athrun whether trustworthy person is or not. Then Lacus walks next to him eagerly looking at Kira's serious face. Now that two young people were heading their way to town, Cagalli is having fun talking with the new stranger which Athrun finds it strange.

"You're really a strange girl you know." Athrun said. "I mean I've never seen someone like you."

"I'm not like all the girls you know Athrun." Cagalli pouted like a child. "Anyway so where do you came from?"

"Umm… nowhere… I wander off alone." He replied nervously. "I don't have any relatives or anyone I know…"

Cagalli felt guilty asking the question as she hangs her head down letting her blonde hair covers her golden eyes. Athrun notices her reaction quickly this make him to panic as he tries to skip another subject but he fail. Then the wolf called Ryu, as Cagalli named him, suddenly yelps and pulls the blonde haired girl's shirt trying to get her attention which it did. Athrun just smiles then he took his one of his food and gave it to the little pup. Ryu sniffs at it then it eats.

"I guess you were trying to say you're hungry, na Ryu?" Athrun smiled then the little wolf goes over his lap and licks him.

"Wow Ryu likes you." Grinned the blonde haired girl. "You seem to understand what he's saying too."

"Erm… why is that?" asked the handsome lad.

"You see my Father and I were the only ones can tell the wolves' behaviors." She explained to him. "How did you learn it?"

"Umm… lucky guess." He replied while he stuttering nervously.

The wolf lover girl eyes at him suspiciously as the handsome navy blue haired lad begins to sweat nervously but then he pretends to play Ryu taking her time. Cagalli just shrugs her shoulders and watches Athrun admiringly. The handsome lad secretly looks at her golden orbs. He could not help looking at those beautiful color he felt like he was suck in to another world. Then they hearda loud sound coming from far away which surprises them much even for Athrun.

"Whoa! I wonder what is it this time?" Cagalli questioned just as she turns her attention to the stranger she saw Athrun covers over his head with two pillows. "What's wrong with you Athrun? Are you afraid of that noise?"

"No… it's just that loud noise hurt my ears… Ahahahhaaha… oh wait I smell something burning." He said.

**"AH! IT COMES FROM THE FOREST!"** she exclaimed.

The blonde haired girl quickly runs really fast heading to the forest as she took some bucket of water with her and calls Mana too. The nanny arrives and brings some bucket too. After the two heads their way to the forest, Athrun watches them as he sighs in relief when they were in distance away. He looks at the little wolf as it sits on his laps while starring at him and barks.

"You have to be kidding me, Ryu. I can't let her see me like this also she would freak out." Athrun scolded the little puppy. "Darn I can't believe my ears would change good thing she didn't saw me."

Ryu continues to bark at the navy blue haired lad.

"Like I said I can't let anyone sees me looking like this or know what I am. " He continue lecturing the wolf. "They will think how weird I am."

The little wolf lowers its head and makes a soft sound as it was asking its forgiveness.

The navy blue haired lad sighs soft. "I know you didn't mean to say that but since I'm in this form they won't see any difference of me." He told the little wild wolf.

* * *

"I'm telling you that Athrun is really a strange guy." Kira complained. 

Kira and Lacus are at the town called ORB a peaceful place where people enjoyed the nature and animals presence. The two of them were at some famous café called Archangel eating their famous menu. They already bough few things suck such food supplies and new cleaning utensils.

"You're exaggerated, Kira. Not all of us are perfect there are many different types." She lectured him.

"I get a felling Athrun isn't human." The brunette haired lad pointed out.

Lacus eyed at him curiously. "You must be reading too much fantasy book." She said.

Kira sighs softly in relief as he took a bite of his food and a sip of his drink. Lacus just watches him admiringly while she places both her hands under her chin.

"Is it me or were you worried that Cagalli might choose Athrun as her boyfriend?" she asked him.

The brunette haired lad spit of his drink then looks at Lacus. "Please Lacus don't joke around I mean there's no way she would choose him." He said. "Right?"

"Probably..." she smiles at him.

Back in the Athha's cabin, Cagalli and Mana were walking their way back to their home looking dead tried while they were holding the buckets. They place the buckets at the nearby flower bed, the blonde haired girl lazily goes in the house and head to her room to get a nice and long nap.

"Saving the forest is really hard." She sighed.

**-Cagalli's Dream**

_The blonde haired girl finds herself lying under the tree's shade. She is tired as she keeps her eyes close trying to enjoy the cool breeze. Then the wind dies, Cagalli opens her eyes and sits up and saw a boy standing in front of her then stares. She could not see his face clearly but she could see furry blue ears stick on his head also furry blue tail that resembles a wolf sticks behind him._

"_Who are you?" Cagalli asked the stranger._

"_I'm a friend…" whispered the wolf-human stranger._

**-End of Cagalli's dream.**

Cagalli jolts out from her dream and finds herself lying on a bed with few sweats coming out of her skin. She blinks her eyes again then she notices she wasn't in her room instead she was in Athrun's. She sits up and looks around then she saw him sitting against the wall while sleeping. Later the navy blue haired lad wakes up from his sleep and sees the blonde haired girl awake.

"Did you get a good nap?" Athrun asks her kindly.

"You're supposed to be in bed not me!" the blonde haired girl scolded at him. "Also why am I in your room?"

"Well… you collapsed when you entered my room. I tried to wake you but you were having a nice sleep." Explained the navy blue haired lad. "So I let you sleep in my bed."

"Still you're wounded." Cagalli began to argue until she notices Athrun was already standing. "Hold one you were in condition to move?"

The navy blue haired lad smiles nervously while he scratches his head behind. "Well just a little bit but I feel okay." He told her. "You don't have to worry about me."

Athrun smiles handsomely at Cagalli causing her to blush and turns her head away. She looks at him secretly then her face deepening her blush still seeing Athrun's handsome smile. Then she startle when Ryu appears behind her and begins to play the little wolf until they heard a screaming voice far from their home yet it reaches from their place.

"What the hell is that about?" Cagalli yelled angrily.

"**DOES ANYONE EVER THOUGHT THERE'S SOMEONE WITH MOST SENSITIVE HEARING!"** Athrun shouted really loud with piss off look then he looks at Cagalli looking shock. "What's wrong Cagalli? You looked like you saw a ghost or something."

"Y-y-y-y-y-your ears… are n-n-not human." Stammered the wolf lover girl. "And you-you have tail."

The wolf lover girl continues shaking in fear while staring at the navy blue haired lad. Athrun arches his eyebrow at Cagalli, he turns his head to Ryu. The cute white wolf just stares at the handsome lad then Athrun gasped as he touches the top of his head plus his face turns pale. A pair of furry blue wolf ears are shown on his head instead a regular human ears plus behind him a furry blue tail is also shown. The navy blue haired lad gets nervous as he tries to make up an excuse although he has none. He shuts his eyes expecting she could scream but then he felt something was touching his furry ears. He opens his eyes and saw Cagalli holding both his wolf ears.

"Whoa! I can't believe these are real!" Cagalli squeal. "Plus they're really soft to hold."

"Umm… Cagalli…?" Athrun whispered.

-Few minutes later

"So you're really a wolf?" stated the blonde haired girl innocently.

"Not exactly but I guessed I am a werewolf, Cagalli. I just don't know why I can turn into a wolf or ever have these ears and tail comes out when I'm in this form." Athrun pointed out. "Also could you stop touching my ears!"

Athrun got annoyed and angry as Cagalli is busily touching his furry wolf ears. The blonde haired girl seems to be playing his ears also she looks really happy seeing one. He grunts and sighs sadly then he turns his attention to Ryu begging him for help but the young wolf isn't helping at all as it also plays with the wolf lover girl.

"Oh I didn't know you could understand their feelings too." Said the blonde haired girl.

"No it was an opposite, Cagalli. I know what they're saying." He corrected her. "Also I'm part of wolf."

"Still it's cool!" she chirped happily.

The navy blue haired lad stares at her with few sweat-drops on his head. "Anyway you're not going to tell anyone what I am and you will help me cover up." He said. "Will you?"

"Sure think Athrun. I will help you." Smiled the wolf lover girl.

The wolf boy stares at the blonde haired girl gratefully as his emerald green eyes goes on sparkling and dancing while Cagalli just smiles at him beautifully. As the little white wolf stares amusingly at their actions as it shoves away. They were staring at each other's eyes until they heard Kira and Lacus' voice from outside of Athrun's room. Cagalli is about to reach her hand to the door although she loses her balance. Good thing Athrun catches her wrist in time but then he too collapse..

"Cagalli we bought the butter croissants just like you ordered—" announced the brunette haired lad

Kira opens the door while he carries the paper bag filled with butter croissants then he froze in horror

"**GET OFF MY SISTER YOU PERVERT CAD!"** Kira yelled at him angrily. **"EVEN YOU'RE THE GUEST HERE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TOUCHING MY SISTER!" **

"**IT'S AN ACCIDENT, KIRA!"** Athrun shouted back at the twin lad. **"ALSO I WASN'T INTEND DOING IT TO HER!"**

"**DON'T JUMP CONCLUSION, IDIOT BROTHER! ATHRUN WAS TRYING TO SAVE ME FROM FALLING!"** screamed the wolf lover girl.

The twins start to yell at each other's neck leaving Athrun and Ryu left out as they watch the siblings' fight. Luckily Lacus appears and tries put an end to their fight. The navy blue haired lad sighs in relief as he touches his human ears.

"_This will be a very hectic life."_ He muttered.

**Pack Three End**

**Kairi:** Mew! How is this chapter everyone? Please don't forget to review.

I'd like to thanks the FF reviewers:

**lac-le, outlanders, zXiaORayZz, Athyra, thousandbirds, Hikaru Loves Lantis, Life.Love.Hate.Death, PINKSISA, and iamalittleteapot**


	4. Pack Four: New Friends

**A Wolf's Love**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Finally the 4th chapter... I know it's been long since I last updated this chapter. But please understand I try my best to write the up coming chapters as soon as possible. School homeworks are so tough that I must deal with them all day..**  
**

**Pack Four**

_**New Friends**_

Things have gotten weird as Kira keeps on glaring at Athrun's every movement, which made him feel uncomfortable. Of course it also made Cagalli irritating at her brother's doing even she tries explaining him numerous times but the twin lad wasn't listening at all as he keeps on glaring at the navy blue haired lad.

"I didn't do anything to Cagalli but he doesn't listen." Athrun sighed sadly.

"Well that's Kira for you also you should know Cagalli is really popular." Giggled Lacus. "Plus he doesn't want any guys lay a finger on her…"

The navy blue haired lad sighs again while listening the pink haired goddess's story. "But I didn't intend courting her." He mumbled.

"You'll get use to it." Smiled the pink haired goddess.

"**WILL YOU STOP GLARING AT ATHRUN!! ALREADY HE SAID HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!"** yelled the wolf lover.

**"STILL AS YOUR BROTHER IT'S MY DUTY PROTECTING YOU!"** shouted back the twin lad.

"Looks like they'll have a long fight." Muttered Lacus as she looks at Athrun who has two pillows covering over his head. "What are you doing Athrun?"

"Err… playing around?" Athrun replied nervously. _"Geez those ears of mine…"_

* * *

In the deep forest, the alpha wolf sniffs around the tree trying to pick up the scent but no sign it gets which makes it much mad as it vents its anger to its other including to its pack members. The peacekeeper wolf tries its best to cool the leader's anger then it turns to the other direction facing at the moon. It is probably thinking in deep thought as it worries on something.

* * *

Morning come up, Cagalli rises up from her bed and extends her arms in the air then stretches. She looks at the window as she sees Athrun walking with the little wolves while he is watering the plants. The blonde haired girl smiles sweetly at the mysterious wolf boy then she changes her pajamas to sleeveless red shirt and cargo pants. She goes out of her room and heads to the kitchen there she sees her twin brother sitting on the chair while eating his breakfast. 

"If you're wondering why Athrun is doing he insisted to help around." Kira informed her.

"But he's hurt." Cagalli pouted.

"He's already heal I dunno how fast he recovered." He added. "It's really strange not everyone gets heal so fast."

"Oh…" she whispered. _"Kira doesn't know that Athrun is a wolf…"_

Kira watches his twin sister as she sits down across of him and starts eating hers then he goes back eating his half eaten golden waffles. Minutes later Lacus and Athrun appears as they share interesting conversation about how the navy blue haired lad enable to survive in a deep forest plus how he eats there for long. The pink haired goddess finds it amazing as she gets into the topic yet it also mad the lad— wolf lad nervous to his replies. Cagalli notices Athrun's trouble look then she decides to change a topic for him.

"Hey Kira don't you think they should be arriving?" Cagalli asks him.

"Eh? Is it the day?" thought the brunette haired lad cluelessly.

"Ara thanks for the reminder Cagalli. Shiho is coming back in a few hours… How about we visit her?" Lacus suggested with a smile.

"Sure that sounds a great idea but do you have any idea where we should see her?" said Kira still clueless.

"Umm… excuse me I don't wanna break this up but who is this Shiho you're talking about?" Athrun finally spoke.

Kira, Lacus and Cagalli looks at the handsome navy blue haired lad. "Oh right you don't know…" Kira mumbled.

"Shiho is our friend but she doesn't live in the cabin instead in town." Lacus explained to him.

"Don't worry we'll introduce her to you. Once you get to know her I bet you two find something in common." The blonde haired girl smiles at him.

"Errr… sure." Nodded the navy blue haired lad. "I just hope she's not another one who screams really loud that reaches the mountain… I can't stand it."

The blonde haired girl watches at Athrun then she pats his shoulder. "Don't worry Athrun Shiho isn't the girl who likes screaming but yelling." She told him.

"But it's the same…" he corrected her but she didn't hear him.

Kira sighs softly then he pats the navy blue haired lad's back and whispered something to him, which causes to depress more. While Lacus and Cagalli are busily talking about their plans on welcoming their friend. A very long conversation. Outside of the Athha's cabin, Ryu looks at the garden while it was waiting patiently for someone to arrive.

* * *

In some local train, where it is heading to the town of ORB, a young teenager girl with long copper brown haired tied loosely at the nearby end of her hair sits in a chair comfortable while she has earphones placing her ears listening to music. She stares at the window enjoying the view she watches. Her mind drifts off to her dream recalling some pleasant memories. 

"I just hope they remember my return. Man I prefer living ORB than the city." She whispered softly. "There are less pollution in here."

The long copper brown haired girl continues watching at the view still listening her cd player. It's a long way travel for her. She only needs two or three different trains to reach the village/town plus this is the last train she is taking. It takes three hours to reach ORB. She is getting sleepy yet she pinches herself softly, to make her wake up she takes out her juice and drinks it. Until the announcer speaks up through the speaker telling the passenger that they're arriving to their destination. The young teenager girl quickly place her bag over her shoulder and puts her cd player in. then she stands up from her seat and goes to the door as she waits patiently for it to open and it did. She steps out of the train with a huge smile on her lips.

"I'm home again." She smiled. "Now where are they?"

"SHIHO HAHNENFUSS!" a girl shouted her name.

The long copper brown haired girl called Shiho Hahnenfuss turns her attention trying to find the person who calls out her name. She searches until she spots Cagalli waving both her arms while jumping up and down like a little kid with Kira, Lacus and a strange boy whom she never met. Shiho runs quickly to her friends and hugs the wolf lover girl.

"Took you log to be back here. Murrue misses you." Said the blonde haired girl as she releases her hug.

"Well it's my Dad's request that I show up in his lame ol' party. Plus I don't like the city life." Shiho grunted.

"Good for you Shiho." Smiled the pink haired goddess.

"Excuse me we haven't seen Shiho for three weeks for goodness sake." Sighed Kira. "It's not like three weeks is three years."

"Still it's long." Argued Cagalli to her twin

"Now, now don't start a scene here again like the last time." Said the long copper brown haired girl as she tries to cool the twins' head then she notices Athrun's presence, "And who you might be? I've never seen you before."

"I'm… Athrun Zala. Currently staying at the twins' place." Athrun introduced himself nervously.

"Eh? You're staying at their place how come?" she asked him again.

"I found him lying in at the deep woods with deep wounds while I was exploring." Cagalli answered the question for Athrun. "Plus he has no relatives around ORB."

"Oh… that's sad." Whispered the long copper brown haired girl sadly.

"Let's go to Murrue's Café! It's on my brother!" exclaimed the blonde haired girl.

**"WHO SAID I WILL PAY THE BILLS?"** screamed the brunette haired lad but alas no one listens to him. "Geez… why?"

The navy blue haired lad watches the depressing twin lad. "Boy he sure gets depress so easily." He thought.

They are now at Murrue's Café as they order the best food they could get. Cagalli orders more food which surprises for Athrun seeing she ordered such much food than he had ever seen. Lacus just giggles at their new friend while Shiho stares at the blonde haired girl with irritating eyes. For Kira, he just sighs sadly at his twin sister's odd behavior although Murrue looks really happy to see one of her customers love her food.

"You know you could get fat if you eat too much." Lacus told the blonde haired girl.

"HmP! I font sare, Rakus." She replied while she stills eats. (she means 'I don't care, Lacus'.)

"You shouldn't eat and talk at the same time." The twin lad lectured his sister.

"Shtop actwing like Dasd!" shouted Cagalli. ( she meant 'Stop acting like Dad')

Now, now kids you shouldn't fight in front of the food." Murrue advised them. "Especially your new friend, Athrun."

"Don't worry, Ms. Murrue. I've seen them fight." Athrun replied. "But not really physical fight only quarreling and shouting…"

"Speaking of it where is he, Murrue? Did you feed him well?" asked the long copper brown haired girl.

"Your pet?" guessed the navy blue haired lad.

"Yap he's a Siberian husky dog. I haven't name him yet" she replied.

"That dog isn't a dog he's a wolf!" Cagalli said who is not eating.

"Still the veteran said he is a dog and that proves it." Kira sneered at his sister.

Cagalli scowled at her twin brother then she goes back eating as she ignores Kira. Murrue just sighs softly while looking at the wolf tamer girl's stubbornness then she tells them she'll be back to fetch on something. Athrun sighs relief then he goes back eating his food using the table utensils instead his bare hands. As he eats he still sense Kira's glaring eyes at him yet he tries ignoring it while he starts a friendly conversation with Shiho. Then they heard few barks coming inside of the restaurant. The long copper brown haired girl turns her attentions and saw a beautiful silver fur dog with a structure similar to a wolf heads to Shiho.

"Hey there boy did you miss me that much?" she smiled at the dog as she rubs its ears. "I bet you've been looking for me."

"That's the dog we mentioned earlier, Athrun. Shiho was the one who found it before." Lacus smiled. "He has a great personality."

The navy blue haired lad watches at Shiho's pet looking shock and surprise. The dog or wolf, as Cagalli thought, looks at Athrun with its cobalt blue eyes. Athrun seems more shock as he immediately recognizes it but then he shut up when he saw it glares at him. Cagalli notices the handsome lad's reaction then she looks at Shiho's pet curiously then back to Athrun.

"You know Shiho I still think you have to name your pet you can't let him have nameless." Lacus advised her.

"I know that well Lacus plus I'm still thinking a good name." Shiho replied. "I thought I should name him _**'Hero'**_ but he doesn't like it."

The dog or wolf snarls angrily when he hears Hero.

"He does hate the name." Cagalli mumbled.

"Speaking of it is Heine coming home too?" Kira asked the long copper brown haired girl. "I mean he was visiting his parents in the same city with you."

"Na… he lives different that's why we can't go together." She informed him.

Shiho's pet looks at its mistress or master then snarls softly when Shiho mentioned a guy's name.

"This fellow hates this 'Heine' guy, huh?" Athrun thought as he observe the dog's behaviors.

As the young teenagers continue to talk, Shiho's dog or wolf suddenly walks out of Murrue's Café and didn't come back. Shiho notices her pet disappeared then she begins to run after it. The long copper brown haired girl has step out of the restaurant and heads to another block around ORB but then she suddenly bumped into someone luckily she didn't fall into her butt nor the stranger did. She looks up and saw a boy taller than her who looks the same age as her or older. She is captivating at his silver hair and his eyes as it reminds her of her pet.

"Excuse me have you seen a dog with silver white coat and blue eyes?" Shiho asked him. "Sorry but I don't see the dog with that description." He replied. "Plus you should watch where you're going."

"Hmp! Excuse me, mister-so-cool. Now would you excuse me I have errands to go." She sneered at him. "What an ignorant guy."

Shiho walks away with a black clouds floating above her head. The mysterious stranger watches her go to the opposite direction. His blue eyes soften when he sees her then he turns around to the other direction.

**-Back in Murrue's Café**

"Hey where did Shiho went off to?" Murrue asked them.

"Strange she was here a moment ago." Kira said. "Her dog is missing."

"She probably went after her pet since it stepped out." Cagalli replied.

"ERrr… I saw her dog went out then Shiho went after him." Athrun supports the blonde haired girl. "I think we should… follow her."

"Nah Shiho will come back few minutes… probably now." Lacus told him.

The navy blue haired lad opens his mouth until Shiho arrives back with a pissed off looks he heads her way then sat down her seat and took some bite still angry. They were all staring at the furious copper brown haired girl with small sweat-drops were rolling above their heads even Athrun was quite surprise of her actions.

"What eats her?" Athrun whispered to Cagalli.

The wolf tamer girl shrugs her shoulders. "Dunno but this is the first time we're seeing her like this." She told him.

Athrun blinked his eyes then he turns his attention to Shiho again who is still angry as she eats really fast. "I don't think I want to know." He thought illy.

After they eat at their favorite café they starts to hang out around ORB to give Athrun a tour. The handsome lad finds the town really quiet and peaceful as his new friends describes it then again he causes too much attention for all the ladies as they were eyeing at him with heart-shape in their eyes. Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Shiho finds it interesting for the new lad's strange charm but for Athrun he finds it really irritating

"I really despise these hu— girls looking at me." Athrun muttered.

"You're a wolf Athrun maybe it's part of you." Cagalli whispers him.

"Wolf? What are you talking about?" Shiho asked her all the sudden.

"I… err… I mean his charm is like a wolf." Stuttered the wolf tamer girl nervously.

Shiho looks at the blonde haired girl with sweat sweat-drops above her head. "Again you always compare things to wolves. Can't you say anothing else?" she said

No can do plus I love them" Cagalli stuck her tongue at her.

Athrun stares at Cagalli with his eyes shrank small then he turn to Lacus. "Does Cagalli always talk wolves?" he asked her.

"Yes since she was young she thinks they're her only friends before we came." Lacus informed him. "She was lonely and no girls wanted to approach hr so wolves have become her only companion."

"That is sad..." he thought.

"Really… but since we came my sis has become more sociable to others then before." Kira added. "Ulen was really happy."

Athrun stares gaspingly as he looks Cagalli as she was stalking to Shiho with irritating look. Two girls starts to argue as the long copper brown haired girl yells at the blonde haired girl then Cagalli yells at her back. The navy blue haired lad sweat-drop at the girls' reaction while Kira jus smiles proudly and Lacus giggles softly at their friends. Athrun does not find it funny but it was rather irritating to his eyes. Then he turns his attention to the wolf tamer girl.

"Still she seems really interesting." He thought

Away from the five friends, a young man stands at some high tree that has a view to see the ORB town. The young man stares at the five friends as his eyes focus on Shiho first then on Athrun. His eyes were sharp as he could see the people far from up there. As the mysterious guy watches the navy blue haired lad, a smirk appears in his lips.

"I knew you'd come this very day." He whispered.

**Pack Four End**

**Kairi**: Ehe… Do you really agree that Shiho's nameless dog is really a wolf? Now who is this mysterious guy who appeared to Shiho and the same guy who knew Athrun. Find out on the further chapter of this story.

I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Life.Love.Hate.Death, ' '-BLaCKLIsTeD 27-' ', Vampirewitch, Athyra, Cari-Akira, imalittleteapot, x.GhosTdArksTaR.x and Cagalli Yula Zala.**

See you in the next chapter.


	5. Pack Five: Wolf, Dog and Bunny

**A Wolf's Love**

**Author's Note: **MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG DUE TO MY MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!!! But now I'm back more inspired than before. I'll try my best writing more chapters.

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Pack Five**

**_Wolf, Dog, and Bunny_**

"Here boy!" Shiho calls her pet dog.

The long copper brown haired girl is at the garden of her home while she is calling out her nameless dog. Shiho has been out and looking for her husky dog for one in a half hour. She looks really worried of her pet as she searches the whole house and outside. Then she hears the bushes rustle she turns around, as she is about to hit if it's a pervert or stalker. But she sighs softly as she sees her pet wagging its tail happily.

"Where have you been all day you little rascal. You had me worries you know." She told it. "Now get inside or you won't get your favorite."

The dog barks twice and heads to Shiho's house, the long copper brown haired girl smile and follows her pet behind then closes the door. A strong wind blows really fast yet violent plus the crescent moon still shines in the night. While in the deep forest, the pack of wolves were running around and sniffing at the trees one to another. They were trying to detect any familiar smell that may help them but none of the trees shows any helps. The leader of the pack growls angrily at its pack members telling them to keep on going. But instead looking worried it was relief as it looks up at the crescent moon again.

* * *

In the Athha's cottage, everyone was sleeping peacefully in his or her room. Athrun sleeps slumber until his expression suddenly changes into comfortable and fear. He starts to move around the bed turning left to right side then his body shaking and then he wakes up now covered with sweat.

"Why that dream haunts me again?" he wondered. "It should go away now that I'm out of the pack."

"You okay Athrun? I heard you yell next to my room." Cagalli asked him as she stands behind the door.

"I'm okay… it's just a nightmare."

"Okay…" she nods her head as she exits Athrun's room and closes his door.

The handsome lad sighs softly as he goes back to bed then again he recalls the dog that Shiho own really seems familiar for him. "I better get some sleep. I mean there's no way Shiho's pet would be **_HIM_**." he told himself.

The handsome lad hastily goes back to bed and sleep again, outside of the Athha's cottage a person or creature standing in front of the house. Its eyes were staring at the window where Athrun sleeps. The mysterious creature or stranger glares at it then it walks away slowly as the wind blows violently and disappeared in the thin air.

The next morning, Shiho wakes up from her sleep as the sun's rays shines to her eyelids. She stretches her arms and yawn. Her eyes were half open then her visions starts to show clearly. She looks around her room until her eyes fall to her dog sleeping near her foot. The long copper brown haired girl smiles sweetly and she gets out of her bed slowly making sure the nameless dog won't wake up. She heads to the kitchen hoping to find her relative but all she finds is a note is left on a refrigerator. Shiho knows the letter so she heads to the cabinet and took a box and a bowl then she puts the kibbles in it then places it in the ground. She looks at a calendar hanging on the wall.

"I should dress up." She thought.

The long copper brown haired girl opens the ref and took out some lettuces, mayonnaise and crabsticks in a bowl. She sits down in the dinning table and eats her breakfast quietly then she looks down to see her nameless dog there but she could see the bowl was already empty clean, which surprise her.

"That dog seems in a hurry." Shiho told herself. "Now what is that mutt off to this time?"

While Shiho was in her home eating, outside of the small building the silver fur dog was outside in the garden looking at it. Then it suddenly runs off really quick as it heads to the forest. The dog runs faster and faster until it disappears instead there was a young man running as quick like the dog moment ago. He keeps on going straight then to different directions until he reaches a cottage yet he stays in the forest.

"Not a bad place you got there…" he whispered softly.

Athrun wakes up from his nice slumber, Ryu greets him as the little wolf jumps out of nowhere landing on the handsome navy blue haired lad's lap and starts to yap. Athrun smiles at the little wild dog and pats its head gently. He stands up from his bed until he startled when he suddenly smell the scent that he seem to know very well. He opens the window quickly as he is planning to jump out nut then he stopped as the scent he had smelled has gone off.

"I know that scent…" Athrun thought.

Ryu looks at the handsome lad curiously and places its paw to his leg. Then made a worry sound,

"It's nothing, Ryu… I'm probably being paranoid." He told the little wolf. "Now let's go and eat shall we?

The little pup jumps excitedly as it keeps on barking like a do. The navy blue haired lad sighs softly at the little wolf's excitement and smiles. Before he could take another step, he turns around to the window with a frown look then he walks away. Back in the forest, the mysterious young man still hides in there plus he is watching and noticed the navy blue haired lad. He smiles proudly at Athrun's actions.

"Hmp! Almost got blown my cover." He whispered then his lips form into a smile. "Still he enables to detect my scent.

* * *

"Come on Shinn-niichan!!" exclaimed a young girl.

A young girl in an age of twelve or thirteen with long brown hair tied loosely at the end and two that was dangling over her ears and has pair of ruby red eyes. She pouts cutely as she stares at the boy who is sixteen carrying a heavy bag. He has messy-raven black haired yet his eyes have the same color to the young girl. The young teenager lad got off the train in time before the door could even close.

"Phew that was a close one. You should help me carrying this bag too, Mayu!" the lad lectured the girl.

"Eh! It's really heavy and I'm a girl." The girl called Mayu complained. "Also you're a guy yet should you be stronger carrying heavy stuffs, Shinn-niichan?"

The young lad called Shinn sighs softly while glaring at his little sister. "Not all guys are stronger Mayu and don't expect me become like others." Shinn told her. "We should head home now."

Shinn turns around as he is going to give another lecture but then he notices she was gone. He looks around until he sees his sister with two boys who are talking to her friendly. The messy raven-haired lad fumes up angrily seeing two boys with Mayu. Without thinking he carries the heavy bag and marches up to them with scary look, which scares the boys and run the hell out of their lives. After scaring the boys, Mayu hits her brother's head really hard.

"**YOU'RE A MEANIE, SHINN-NIICHAN!! THEY'RE MY CLASSMATES!!"** Mayu shouts her brother.

"Classmate or not I still don't want any guys laying their fingers on you." Shinn replied. "Plus I don't trust them."

"**STILL YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TREATING THEM LIKE THAT STUPID NIICHAN!!"** She screamed at him as she hits him over and over again.

The messy-raven haired lad uses the bag as a shield. "Please stop hitting your big brother!" he pleaded yet Mayu didn't hear him.

Now Mayu is hitting her big brother really with angry look. The poor guy being punish by a girl any guys would find it hilarious and would make fun of him. Then Shinn runs quickly as he gain his get away from his little sister's wrath of course Mayu follows him behind still angry at him. They ran all the way until they're out of ORB train station yet the messy-raven haired lad still tries to get away from her. Then he tries taking to the forest as his great plan to loose her but then he stopped as he saw a wounded bunny lying on the ground yet it is still breathing.

"**FOUND YOU SHINN-NIICHAN!! YOU'RE SO DEAD THIS TIME!!"** Mayu shouted as she appears behind him.

"We got an injured animal Mayu!! It's bleeding really bad plus it need our help!!" the messy-raven haired lad exclaimed as he carries the poor little rabbit.

The young girl's expression suddenly changed as she sees the wounded rabbit on Shinn's hands. "Looks like I'll deal you later. Let's head home quickly!!" she said

The messy-raven haired lad nods in agreement then they speed up really fast while Mayu carries the injured little bunny. As they reach their house, Mayu carefully examines the rabbit's wounds as Shinn searches the first aid kit somewhere. After aiding the little bunny thanks to Shinn's first aid expert they manage saving its life as they see it sleeping soundly. The young teenager lad feels relief as he pats its long ears.

"_I'm glad we saved you…"_ he thought.

"Ehhehehe… Now then… Shall I continue what I begin?" smirked the young girl as her hair covers her eyes.

Shinn starts to tremble as it shakes hi whole body. "Oh crud!" Shinn whispered.

Shinn tries to escape again from Mayu but then she has already ties her big brother tightly. Then she takes out few torturing tools out of nowhere and her eyes starts to flash evilly. The messy-raven haired lad screams out in fear then the little bunny stirs up and secretly look at the young teenage lad with its magenta eyes sparkling.

**-Hours later somewhere in Orb  
**

"Um… Cagalli I think we shouldn't stay here." Athrun whispered to Cagalli's ear with nervous tone.

"What are you talking about? We just arrived here." Cagalli replied. "Plus I haven't bought anything."

The wolf lad sighs irritated. "What I meant is this." He said while pointing.

The wolf tamer girl blinks her eyes while looking at Athrun who is getting tense and nervous with a slight sweat on hi skin. Cagalli glances around and sees many girls were secretly or peering to the handsome lad with smiles in their lips and heart shape in their eyes. A large sweat-drop forms above her head and goes chibi she looks back at Athrun who is getting much tense than ever.

"Did you get it now?" he asked her.

Cagalli nods her head. "Still I'm amazed they were attracted to you." She told him. "You should be happy,"

The navy blue haired lad sweat-drop then sighs sadly. "You… you don't understand at all." He thought.

"Oh! Can you go to the other block and buy few things at the convience store?" the blonde haired girl requested.

"Sure thing I'll – Wait I can't—" Athrun said.

"Thanks you're a nig help. Be back here after you buy what's on the list." The wolf lover girl instructed him.

The handsome lad stares Cagalli with his jaws open widely as she walks away with her hands waving at him. He could not believe that she would do a thing yet he could not help as he heads his way to the store that she had instructed him. While he is heading to his destination the girls were secretly following Athrun yet he could feel their presence and hears their giggles. He really hate it plus he wants to get away from then so he speed up really fast that was impossible for them to follow him so he was able to escape from his… fangirls.

"_That Cagalli is so gonna get it when I find her."_ Athrun whispered with a piss off look then again he smiles secretly as he thinks the wolf tamer girl. _"Yet that girl is really cute than before."_

Athrun stops running as he found the store that Cagalli told him. Luckily there are no other costumers inside of the small store, which makes him really happy. He bought the stuffs that was on the list the wolf tamer girl gave it to him. The navy blue haired lad exits the place after he looks around to see is his fan girls are there to chase or follow him again. As he walks in the streets he suddenly trips over Shiho's nameless dog. As the bag falls off his hand, he tries to save it but the dog jumps of then his form suddenly changes into human as he manage to catch it on time. The handsome lad jolt when he saw the dog turns into human.

"You should be more careful of your step, man." The mysterious man advised him. "I can't believe you're such a clumsy one."

The navy blue haired lad still stares at the mysterious lad shockingly. "You… so it was really you. All along you were in this village too." Athrun whispered.

The mysterious lad smiles. "So you haven't forgotten me, Athrun you sure have a great memories." He said. "Still that's not the kind of reaction I want to see it from you. Plus you seem having much fun here."

"You… didn't changed for the last years… and from the looks of you… you seem fine." Athrun said as he observes the mysterious lad's appearance. "What about the others?"

"…They're doing fine too… with a different life style." He replied. "Anyway I better go back."

"As a dog!? Pfft! You're a wolf!" the navy blue haired lad lectured him.

"Whatever, luckily I have other plan to make a living." He smirked. "See you again…"

The mysterious lad suddenly runs fast before Athrun could even ask another question. The handsome lad stares at the complete mysterious companion while he clutches the bags on his hands.

Away from him, in the house where Shinn and Mayu lives, the messy-raven haired lad manages escape from his little sister's torture as he heads to see the injure little bunny that he had found. As he arrives in the room, he notices the little creature was gone. He searches around the house yet he didn't spot it then he goes out of the house and starts searching for it. As he heads to the backyard garden, he suddenly trips over and lands on the ground. He groans in pain but then he noticed the aground seems bumpy yet soft below him. He looks down and sees a girl with short blonde haired sleeping. Shinn blushes when he saw her sleeping then again hot temperature starts to increase as he notices the girl wasn't wearing anything except some bandages on her arms and legs still it doesn't cover up.

"_What the hell is this girl doing in our backyard!? Plus why is she naked!?"_ Shinn screamed in his mind. _"Still this isn't the time to point out she needs help."_

"Shinn-niichan where did you go this time?" Mayu's voice called her brother. "Shinn—"

Mayu suddenly stoop and froze as she stares weirdly at her big brother. She could see Shinn was above the mysterious girl sleeping yet on top of that the girl is naked. The messy-raven haired lad feels the bad tense around as he could see his little sister is raging up.

"That's not what you're thinking, Mayu! I found her sleeping naked… **DON'T KILL ME!!**" Shinn pleaded his sister for mercy.

The young girl still glares at her big brother then sighs. "We better help her out but don't you even try looking her body you _**PERVERT SHINN-NIICHAN**_!!" she screamed at him again.

Once more the young girl starts yelling her older brother and hits him. The poor messy-raven haired lad drowns in his sister's evil tortures. While the siblings are into the fight, the blonde haired girl opens her eyes then she looks at poor Shinn and smiles beautifully.

**Pack Five End**

**Kairi:** How was it? Mayu's a little OOC.More store is about to come. Please look forward to it.

I'd like to thank the FF reviewers: **AthrunCagallimadness, 3fi-pina3, Life.Love.Hate.DEath., ToboeKibaTsume, imalittleteapot, Gundam.Seed.Eternal, CagalliYulaAthhaZala, passer-by, Naiyobi, AsuCaga01 and shiloah18**


End file.
